Año de cambios
by Ariel Malfoy
Summary: Para Draco, crecer no es fácil... más cuando todo el mundo espera que sea un mortífago. Y si además Ginny Weasley y un poder especial entran en la ecuación, la cosa se complica. D/G **Capítulo 2**
1. Preludio

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de este relato no me pertenecen, son todos de JKR, Scholastic y un montón de empresas más que ahora no recuerdo. Si encuentras por ahí alguien que no reconozcas, los más probable es que sea producto de mi imaginación, así que no lo uses sin permiso.  
  
DEDICATORIA: A todos los fans de los Draco / Ginny y de los Harry / Hermione (pocos pero buenos) y en especial a Enia, mi gran amiga del otro lado del Atlántico. ¡Gracias por todo! TIPO: Sip, adoro el H/Hr, pero este fic es simplemente D/G. Hacía mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de escribirlo.  
  
N/A: Este capítulo es más bien corto, sólo una especie de introducción. Lo verdaderamente importante vendrá después, así que si os gusta y queréis que lo continúe... ¡reviews!  
  
  
  
AÑO DE CAMBIOS: PRELUDIO  
  
La pesada túnica negra le daba mucho calor. Se bajó la capucha, intentando liberarse de la sensación de agobio que le embargaba, y observó la habitación. A su alrededor había al menos una docena de personas. Iban vestidos igual que él y sus rostros estaban cubiertos por la misma máscara que se le pegaba a la cara y le impedía respirar. Paseó la mirada por todos los presentes, pero exceptuando a Macnair, cuya constitución física era difícil de confundir, no pudo reconocer a nadie más.  
  
Se apoyó en la pared, impaciente. Llevaba allí más de una hora y empezaba a estar cansado. No era la primera vez que estaba en una de aquellas reuniones, y siempre acababa harto de esperar. Parecía que para los mortífagos el tiempo no era muy importante.  
  
La puerta de la estancia se abrió y todas las cabezas se volvieron para ver quién había entrado. Lucius Malfoy se quedó parado unos instantes en el umbral, ojeando a los allí reunidos. Finalmente hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se situó en el centro de la enorme biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy.  
  
- Será en dos minutos - dijo, sin que el tono de su voz reflejara ninguna emoción - Venid aquí y estad preparados.  
  
Draco Malfoy se acercó a él y apoyó un dedo en el sombrero que aquella noche usarían como traslador. Su padre le dirigió una mirada de censura, y sin decir nada elevó el brazo derecho y le subió la capucha, tapándole la cabeza. Draco bufó. Lucius concedía demasiada importancia a los detalles.  
  
***  
  
Milagrosamente, había conseguido mantenerse en pie tras el viaje con el traslador. No era, ni mucho menos, su medio de transporte favorito, pero hasta que no se sacase el carnet de aparición no tendría más remedio que usarlo.  
  
Miró a su alrededor, interesado. Estaban en lo que parecía el comedor de una gran mansión. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de cuadros muggles, y los enormes ventanales permitían una buena visión de lo que debían ser los jardines.  
  
- ¿Dónde...? - empezó a preguntar, pero su padre le cortó con un gesto de la mano.  
  
- Id a por ellos - ordenó en un tono de voz autoritario.  
  
Sin decir nada, varios mortífagos dieron media vuelta y salieron del salón. Draco les oyó subir las escaleras que conducían al piso superior y se preguntó de qué iba todo aquello. Su padre no había querido contarle nada acerca de lo que iba a suceder aquella noche, y estaba ciertamente intrigado.  
  
Se oyeron unos gritos. Draco puso todo su cuerpo en tensión y esperó hasta que los mortífagos que se habían ido antes regresaron con unas personas. Sin ningún miramiento las arrojaron al suelo, en medio del círculo que formaban, y se volvieron a situar en sus sitios.  
  
- ¿Y la otra niña? - le preguntó Lucius a uno de ellos, que hizo un gesto con la cabeza.  
  
- No está en la casa.  
  
Draco observó a las siete personas que en ese momento estaban en el suelo, ante ellos. Había un niño pequeño, una muchacha de unos quince años, dos hombres de mediana edad y tres mujeres.  
  
- Bien, Bruce - dijo su padre, dirigiéndose a uno de los hombres con una sonrisa desagradable - ¿No crees ahora que deberías haber hecho caso de mis advertencias?  
  
Draco le reconoció. Su padre había hablado varias veces de él en su casa, y desde luego que nada bien. Se llamaba Bruce Ingram y trabajaba en el Ministerio. Era un reconocido amigo y protector de muggles, y le habían amenazado muchas veces por la defensa enfervorizada que hacía de ellos. Sin saber por qué, se sintió repentinamente nervioso. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir?  
  
- Lucius Malfoy - respondió, con la voz cargada de odio y apretando contra sí a las mujeres y a la joven, que sollozaban sin parar - Debía haberlo sabido. Quien una vez hizo tratos con el Señor Tenebroso no puede librarse de ellos tan fácilmente.  
  
Draco no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Lucius se adelantó un paso, levantó la varita y gritó con voz potente:  
  
- ¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
Más voces siguieron a la de su padre, pronunciando la maldición asesina, y los haces de luz verde le cegaron momentáneamente. Un grito desgarrador de mujer le perforó los oídos, y cuando pudo volver a ver se encontró presenciando una escena horrible. La chica, dos de las mujeres y los hombres estaban tendidos en el suelo, con una expresión de terror en sus rostros. La otra mujer, que debía ser la madre de la joven y del niño que en ese momento se aferraba a ella sin dejar de llorar, estaba inclinada sobre el cuerpo de su marido, abrazándole con fuerza, casi con desesperación. Levantó el rostro, lleno de lágrimas y miró a Lucius.  
  
- ¡Maldito seas, Malfoy! - exclamó, con la voz ahogada por el llanto - ¡Puedes matarme ahora... pero jamás te librarás de mí!  
  
Lucius la ignoró. Se volvió hacia alguien que estaba a su lado y dijo:  
  
- ¿Te encargas tú?  
  
- Claro - respondió una voz de mujer.  
  
Draco estaba horrorizado. Su mirada se clavaba en el niño que se abrazaba a su madre, enterrando la cara entre los pliegues de su camisón. ¡No podía tener más de tres años! ¿Qué daño les podía hacer? Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la mujer, y tembló al ver la cantidad de emociones que se reflejaban en ellos. Desesperación, rabia, tristeza... y acusación. Se sintió atravesado por esa mirada, e involuntariamente dio un paso atrás, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Aquello no podía estar pasando, tenía que ser un mal sueño. No era posible que eso estuviera ocurriendo de verdad. No podía ser...  
  
Otra vez los gritos. Y otra vez la luz verde. Y después, nada.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
¿Y bien? ¿Qué os pareció? Bueno, sea lo que sea, ¡dejadme algún review! Quiero saber si valgo para esto o mejor me dedico a otra cosa ^_^ 


	2. La reunión

DISCLAIMER: Aunque quisiera que Draco fuera mío, él y los demás le pertenecen a JKR. 

Notitas de la autora al final del todo.

LA REUNIÓN 

***

_Ocurría cada vez que intentaba dormir. Unos instantes de oscuridad... y enseguida los ojos. De un maravilloso color azul, le miraban fijamente y le acusaban en silencio. Invariablemente se ponía a dar vueltas en su cama, pero hiciera lo que hiciera los ojos le perseguían. Cuando no los miraba directamente, sabía que estaban clavados en él, sentía como si le traspasaran y pudieran leer el interior de su alma._

_Luego la imagen se aclaraba. Alrededor de los ojos iba apareciendo el resto del rostro de aquella mujer que había abrazado con fuerza a su hijo mientras la maldición asesina les alcanzaba. Una y otra vez veía caer su cuerpo al suelo, la boca abierta en un grito silencioso y la azul mirada aguada por las lágrimas. Pero sus ojos siempre le observaban. Reprochándole, culpándole. Maldiciéndole._

_Finalmente despertaba, empapado en sudor y con el corazón desbocado. Se incorporaba en la cama, tratando recuperar el perdido contacto con la realidad mientras intentaba que sus latidos volvieran al ritmo normal. Respiraba profundamente y se frotaba los ojos, intentando olvidar. Pero nunca lo conseguía. Los recuerdos le perseguían incesantemente y mientras intentaba librarse de ellos se sentía enloquecer. Y tenía miedo. Y Draco Malfoy odiaba tener miedo._

***

Draco caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de su mansión, sin apenas prestar atención al lujo que le rodeaba y frotándose los ojos, cansado. Llevaba dos semanas sin dormir más que tres o cuatro horas por las noches y la falta de sueño empezaba a hacer mella en él. Su ya de por sí pálida piel estaba más blanca de lo habitual y tenía bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos. Ni siquiera las más potentes pociones para el sueño le habían ayudado, y sentía como si alguien le hubiera echado una maldición de la que no pudiera librarse.

Luego, pensando en frío, se insultaba a sí mismo. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando todo aquello? Al fin y al cabo, él no había hecho nada. No había sido su mano la que empuñó la varita asesina, y ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a suceder aquella noche. Además, la familia Ingram era de la peor clase de magos que podía existir. Draco odiaba a los muggles y a los sangre sucia, pero, después de todo, ellos no habían elegido nacer así. Sin embargo, los Ingram eran de sangre pura. Sus antepasados se remontaban a los tiempos del mago Merlín, y habrían sido una de las familias más respetadas... de no ser por los tratos, e incluso amistades, que mantenían con los muggles. Era su culpa, se decía Draco. Eran una vergüenza para el resto de la comunidad mágica.

Pero repentinamente aquellos argumentos que siempre se le habían repetido parecían haber perdido toda su validez. Una y otra vez regresaban a su mente las imágenes de aquella noche y una vocecita en el interior de su cabeza le repetía constantemente que absolutamente nadie se merecía un destino así.

Apresuró el paso y llegó al pasillo donde estaba el despacho de su padre, que acababa de llegar de viaje y había exigido verle inmediatamente. Aunque Draco tenía una ligera idea de a qué se podía deber aquel repentino deseo de hablar con él, no quería que Lucius se enterara de que también él tenía ciertas maneras de enterarse de lo que pasaba en el mundo de los mortífagos.

Después de que la Marca Tenebrosa hubiera aparecido flotando sobre la casa de los Ingram Lucius salió de viaje y estuvo tres semanas sin dar noticias de vida, hasta que la noche anterior había mandado un mensaje anunciando su vuelta. En la casa había un aire de incertidumbre. Eran bien conocidos por todos los tratos del padre de Draco con el Señor Tenebroso, y había cierta ansiedad por saber qué tenía preparado para los tiempos venideros.

Paró ante una hermosa puerta de nogal y respiró profundamente antes de llamar. La voz de Lucius le respondió enseguida.

- Pasa, Draco.

Entró a la estancia y cerró la puerta tras él. Su padre estaba agachado ante la chimenea con la varita en la mano. Dijo una palabra, que Draco no entendió, y se apagó el fuego que había ardido hasta ese mismo momento.

- ¿Quién era? - preguntó sin poder contenerse.

- Avery - replicó su padre, yéndose a sentar ante su elegante escritorio - Estábamos comentando unos asuntos que nos quedaron pendientes - le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

Draco hizo lo que le decía y esperó en silencio. Su padre se entretuvo en guardar unos papeles en los cajones y finalmente clavó la vista en él.

- El Señor Oscuro está buscando nuevos aliados - empezó directamente - Ese maldito Dumbledore se las arregló para conseguir que los gigantes se unieran a su noble causa contra nosotros. Fue un golpe bien dirigido, pero no muy fuerte - se reclinó en el asiento y observó el rostro impasible de su hijo - Estos dos años hemos estado reuniendo todos los posibles apoyos que podríamos tener, y me alegra decir que aún conservamos buena parte de las antiguas alianzas. Pero hacen falta más mortífagos.

El corazón de Draco empezó a latir con más fuerza. Aunque no del todo inesperada, la insinuación velada que le estaba haciendo su padre no estaba exenta de cierta sorpresa.

- ¿Quieres que me una a vosotros? - preguntó Draco, escrutando cuidadosamente el gesto de Lucius - Pensé que querías esperar a que acabara en Hogwarts.

- Quiero que te unas a nosotros - replicó Lucius, haciendo un vago gesto con la mano - pero no inmediatamente. Aún quedan algunas cosas por rematar y nuestro Señor tiene mucho que hacer ahora mismo. Pero es probable que para las vacaciones de Semana Santa puedas hacer la prueba.

Draco se irguió en su asiento, presa de cierto nerviosismo.

- ¿La... la prueba? ¿En qué consistirá?

- Es diferente para cada uno, pero no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que la pasarás. Después de todo, eres mi hijo.

Tomando aquello como una despedida, Draco asintió levemente con la cabeza y se levantó, con un montón de pensamientos bullendo en el interior de su cabeza. Aquello era lo que siempre había deseado, después de todo, su padre le había educado para eso. Pero después de presenciar la masacre en casa de Bruce Ingram... Estaba muy confuso. No podía evitar sentir algo de miedo por lo que estaba por venir. Al fin y al cabo, sería uno de los mortífagos más jóvenes al servicio de Lord Voldemort, y la carga que conllevaba su apellido era muy pesada. Probablemente no estaría a la altura de lo que se esperaba de él.

Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había una persona ante la puerta de su habitación hasta que se topó con ella. Levantó la mirada, molesto, y al ver quién era hizo un gesto de contrariedad.

- Tienes el don de la oportunidad, Blaise – dijo, con la voz cargada de fastidio – Me iba a la cama, así que si no quieres nada, mejor déjame en paz.

La muchacha se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos, esbozando una media sonrisa que a Draco no le gustó nada.

- Estás de muy mal humor últimamente – observó, clavando la mirada en su rostro.

- Es porque estoy cansado – replicó él, cortante – Y tú no haces más que empeorar eso.

- Eres muy desagradable conmigo, ¿no crees? Después de todo, tenemos la misma sangre.

- Si hubiera algún encantamiento para cambiar eso, créeme que lo usaría – dijo Draco, empezando a impacientarse.

- Vamos, primo, no te pongas así. Después de todo, sólo vengo a preocuparme por ti. ¿Qué tal en la reunión con tu padre?

Draco enarcó las cejas, sorprendido. Pensaba que nadie estaba enterado de esa reunión. Al menos que... Frunció el ceño, mientras una idea se abría paso en su mente, y de un solo paso se acercó a ella y le cogió el brazo, levantando la manga de la túnica por encima del codo. La Marca Tenebrosa brilló en la mortecina luz del pasillo, y Draco le dirigió a su prima una mirada de genuino asombro.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó, mientras ella se volvía a colocar la manga de la túnica.

- Hace tres semanas – respondió Blaise, mirándole con una expresión insondable en sus ojos verdes – El Señor Tenebroso consideró que estaba preparada, me propuso pasar la prueba... y lo hice.

- ¿En qué consistió?

Blaise soltó una risa fría y desagradable, y negó con la cabeza.

- No, primo, no te lo voy a decir. Ya te llegará tu oportunidad. Mientras tanto, te recomiendo que no bajes la guardia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que haces... porque tengo la pequeña misión de vigilarte para que no te equivoques.

Draco dio un paso atrás y le lanzó una mirada que habría hecho temblar hasta el más valiente.

- Eres una persona odiosa, Blaise – dijo, sin variar ni un ápice su tono de voz y con los ojos grises cargados de frío desprecio.

- Lo sé – respondió Blaise, sin parecer en absoluto afectada y separándose de la puerta – Personalmente, no creo que necesites que nadie te vigile. Estoy segura de que pasarás la prueba... y harás que tu padre se sienta orgulloso. Pero por si acaso, procura que no me equivoque.

Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, y sin decir ni una palabra más se alejó por el pasillo, mientras Draco entraba en su habitación dando un portazo. Se tumbó en la cama, sin ni siquiera cambiarse, y enterró la cabeza en la almohada. Le molestó un leve picor en el hombro derecho y se rascó con aire ausente, diciéndose a sí mismo que lo último que le hacía falta era tener un perro guardián encarnado en la persona de Blaise Zabini, a la que detestaba tanto como a cualquiera de esos estúpidos sangre sucia.

------------------------------

Vale, otro cortito. En el próximo ya veremos a Ginny, ¡no creáis que me he olvidado de ella! Pero este capítulo era necesario para lo que está por venir. 

**JeRu**: Mm… ¿Te apestan los H/Hr? En fin, te lo perdonaremos *LOL* ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado!

**Yochi**: Jeje. Ya ves, no se me ocurrió cortarlo. ¡Espero que te guste!

**klaudia – de –Malfoy**: Pues ya ves, aquí tienes otro capítulo. Y sip, lo de que Draco no esté muy seguro de ser mortífago es una parte bastante importante de esta historia.

**Thuringwethil**: ¡Mil gracias por tu comentario! Espero que el Draco de este capítulo te guste más que el del anterior ^_^


End file.
